


Meant to Be...

by AmytheaRose_Dragonis



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Seduction, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmytheaRose_Dragonis/pseuds/AmytheaRose_Dragonis
Summary: Ashley is a huge Seth Rollins/Colby Lopez fan. What happens when the fates collide to bring these two together. A contest won helps raw passion desperate to bloom and bind them together.





	1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to be a fantasy one-shot for Ashley. However, word got out I was writing a story with Seth and it has grown bigger than a one shot before my first post, lol. This took a lot longer to do because I am trying a new character I don't really know. I hope Seth meets expectations :) ;)

This story is a work of pure fantasy and does not reflect on the lives of any and all lives mentioned. I do not own the WWE, or the characters mentioned that do belong to the WWE, or anything else resembling WWE. I just borrowed them for this story. They didn't protest one bit, btw! Ashley belongs to Ashley! :) 

 

Creative in the WWE had been up to so many wild and crazy things that had bombed, but the 'Assistant for a day' with a Superstar or Diva at a PPV event the winner chose was a huge hit. The contest had a record number of people participating and the response on social media was huge. Ashley had sent in her name a number of times as there was no limit. She prayed harder than she had for anything in years. Seth Rollins was her idol, to be with him for an entire day would be the dream of a lifetime come true!

In full grandiose manner the WWE would be announcing the winner on RAW. Ashley and her friends were watching as usual, all with crossed fingers to see what would happen. The fanfare and drawn out fooling around was sheer torture. Finally a card was drawn from a huge bin. First they announced the name of the Superstar....

“Seth Rollins!” Ashley's heart jumped....maybe, just maybe! There was a glimmer of a chance!

“And the winner is.........(longest drum roll EVER!) Ashley Nicole E.................!” The world stopped, her hearing seemed to freeze up...no....freaking.....Way! Deafening screams of joy from her friends filled the air. Ashley shook her head. Was this for real? They were all screaming 'You Won! You Won!' Her head was reeling. She could barely breathe for several minutes. It went without saying that it was hours before she could get to sleep, dancing in Joy, laughing, Oh my God! A Day With SETH! Yes Yes! YES!

The next morning, an e-mail confirming her win and a phone call to set up the arrangements of the win happened. In three days she would ride a WWE corporate jet to Davenport Iowa, Seth's hometown, meet Seth for dinner the night before the event, spend the night at the hotel and the next day, be his assistant. The whole world would see her with him! The time couldn't pass soon enough!

Finally on Saturday she rode the nearly empty jet with two WWE employees that had her signing all the papers and explaining things right and left. A laminate with her name, a lot of wonderful WWE clothing and other goodies were waiting in the hotel suite with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Thinking they were from the WWE, Ashley plucked the card up and looked at it. She thought her heart would stop in shock from what it said.

'Congratulations Ashley! I'm looking forward to meeting you tonight! I will be there to pick you up at 6:30! C U then! :) Colby Lopez....aka...Seth Rollins!' Sitting down hard in a chair, gaping in shock, her hands starting to shake, the reality hit hard. This wasn't a dream, it WAS real, and it was happening for her! After calming herself she looked around, the room was huge and luxurious, there was a huge bathtub she just had to soak herself in. Texting her best friend to tell her about everything so far, she was absolutely giddy at the very least.

At 5:00, she took a long bubble bath and began to prepare herself for dinner. Taking pains to make her make-up and hair perfect before slipping into the simple but elegant black dress she had picked out. Looking in the mirror, Ashley decided the look worked for her and sat down to watch some television to kill time. She had a million questions running around in her mind. Would Colby be sweet and funny, or the bossy jerk he played on television? Would he be polite but reserved, or carefree and outgoing? Would they stick to boring and 'proper' conversation, or get down and dirty?

A knock at the door made her jump. Glancing at the clock she swallowed hard. 6:30! With a slow and deep breath, she got up and smoothing a line in her dress she walked on shaky knees to the door. Oh My God! Ashley felt her face grow warm as she looked upon the man himself. Colby/Seth! Tall and dressed in a nice suit, his hair slicked back nicely in a ponytail, a red rose in his hand, he was a delicious picture! Looking her up and down, a smile, warm and genuine bloomed.

Colby reached out to her, Ashley thought he was going to shake her hand, but when their hands connected, there was a startling spark that rippled through her and with a slightly startled look, he raised her hand to kiss it gently. With his other hand he handed her the rose and whispered Hello. Their eyes met and deep pools of chocolate brown took her breath away. Managing a response to his greeting and a thank you for the rose and the flowers. The hand that gave her the rose brushed her cheek gently. The bold man on television seemed dazed for a moment then snapped out of it.

Giving his head a shake, Colby told her to call him by his real name then he helped Ashley put on her jacket and led her down to the waiting limousine. The restaurant was about 10 minutes away and they got stuck in a little bit of traffic. The comments about said traffic started off the conversation and did well to break the ice. By the time they walked into the restaurant the conversation was flowing easily and they were laughing together. Colby was everything Ashley had hoped him to be, sweet, funny, polite with some old fashioned good manners. The night was going so well so far. They had a table in the back where it was nice and quiet and they talked about so many things it was hard to remember them all.

There was something about Colby that made it very easy to talk to him. He showed great interest in her, especially her private life which seemed to startle him that he had brazenly asked. He mumbled an apology which she brushed away, it was curious why he asked if she was seeing anyone though. Dinner was great, dessert was funny when the waiter set flames to it and they both jumped, Colby moving between Ashley and the flames in a sweet gesture of protection.

After a nice drive to probably just drag out the time, Ashley was aware of the conversation trailing off now and then and looked up to see the tall, dark haired man, staring at her. A long strand of his dark hair had escaped his pony tail and hung down by his right eye, automatically she reached to push it behind his ear. Blushing furiously she started to apologize. A long finger touched her lips.

“Shhhh, it's okay.” Colby's eyes were hypnotizing, his voice was so soft. Like being in a dream sequence, an arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer. “I have to...do this..” Blazing hot lips, soft as a feather brushed against hers. Gently, so sweetly he kissed her. Pulling her into his lap until she was settled comfortably against him. Both of them moaned softly. Oh God it was so sweet! Relaxing against his body Ashley felt a hand running up her thigh on the outside of her dress. Moments later his hand traced the outline of her breast.

Eagerness denied so so long was rising inside of her. One boyfriend who wanted nothing but kinky sex 24/7 to satisfy his strange needs had scared her off before they went too far. After he took off to find a couple women he could get kinky with, she got curious about the whole sex thing and what it was like with a 'normal' person. Any excitement she had felt before was absolutely nothing compared to now! Colby kissed her again, his dark eyes half open as he watched their lips meet.

Flicking his tongue out, he hesitated, then slowly touched Ashley's lips with his tongue to see if they would part for him. The deep kiss that started was sheer decadence. It started slow and careful, then in minutes was a fire raging out of control. His hands were making small grabs at her thighs and breasts. He encouraged her to touch him back, as much as she wanted to, shyness kicked in and made it a little difficult, but she did get a good feel of that magnificent six-pack of his before the car stopped. Arriving at the Hotel, Colby seemed disappointed. He walked Ashley through the lobby, all cool and collected until they were alone in the elevator.

“Can I come in to your suite?” He nibbled at her ear, making her giggle and nod. Promising he would behave, (DAMN!) the Ninja of the Shield walked calmly beside her all the way to her room and walked in beside her, just as calm, until the door shut. Suddenly shy, Ashley lowered her face, only to have Colby cup her chin in his hand and raise it so he could kiss her again. So hot and sweet....that wicked tongue of his teased hers into playing with his. It was absolutely delicious! Somehow they wound up on the couch and she was in his lap again. Running her hands over his chest, shoulders and face, Ashley felt a very firm stiffness growing under her rear. Colby's eyes began to look glassy.

“See what you do to me baby?” He nuzzled her neck gently. “You're gonna think I'm as crazy as Ambrose, but I have to tell you, I knew I would meet you, I had dreams for weeks that told me of a future between us. We just need to have faith and let it happen....” Kissing her lips again he moved his hips a little.

“That's all for you Ash,” he whispered. “That's what waiting for you has done to me!” Dark eyes gazed into hers. “You can feel it, I know you do, don't you? You felt it when our hands touched that first time.” He licked around her lips gently, looking insanely sexy with his hair getting messy. Ashley blushed but nodded. Rubbing his bearded cheek against her, making her giggle as it tickled her, Colby grinned wickedly.

“You're a good girl Ashley, I don't want to be accused of corrupting you all on the first night, so some fun will have to wait until tomorrow. I think I am gonna need to keep you close to me, keep you safe and sound, all for me.” He grinned wickedly. “Soooo when I leave tonight promise me you won't leave your suite until I come back tomorrow morning okay?” This was all so surreal, but she nodded. Colby asked for her phone number and sent a text so they could communicate between now and then.

“Now that's done. Let's have a little fun.” Capturing her lips in a kiss, Colby began to feel out her chest, then let his hand wander lower. “You've got the greatest body! God I love it, let me have a little!” His face lowered to rub against the part of her breasts that showed. Oh my god that was good! Under her ass was his hard-on, begging for attention. A hot hand wandered up her inner thigh, making her squirm and laugh at the gentle tickling.

“That's it baby, rub that sweet ass all over me, you're making me so hot baby, keep it up.” She wasn't sure how it happened but one hand of his wound up on her breast, fingers slipping under the fabric to tease at her nipple. The other hand was sliding up between her thighs. A firm stroke of his long fingers down the wet fabric of her panties and she groaned loudly. A sound deep in Colby's throat indicated that he was very happy with what he found.

“Very good baby,” He purred in her ear. “Very good, you're so damned wet! Good girl! Rub that ass against me baby, feel how hard that cock is? That's gonna be all yours.” Strong hips began to grind up against her. Her most sensitive areas were throbbing with need and the pleasure she was receiving. Rubbing precisely here she needed it, Colby's fingers were getting wet through the fabric he refused to push past, this one time only. The sweet heat he was making her feel was rising so fast it was almost scary. Raw, raging heat tore through her as she was teased towards the most intense climax she'd ever had...

Colby was thrusting himself against her ass as hard as he could in his position, moaning her name and encouraging her to rub him back. Letting out a loud groan that might have been heard all the way downstairs when her hand slid between them to grasp the stiffness and rub around the head in circle. He made her smile for just knowing she was doing what made him feel good. With a loud strangled sound, Colby's eyes rolled. Rubbing at her harder for a moment more, Colby helped Ashley begin to feel the sweet explosive waves of heat wash over her as he moaned her name and shuddered hard, feeling his own release.

It was a powerful feeling for Ashley to be rubbing at him and feel him lose it. His pants grew about as wet from his climax, as her panties were from hers. For several minutes there was only the sound of their heavy breathing slowly calming as he held her against him. Slowly nuzzling her neck and kissing her, Colby murmured to her softly.

“That was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Mmmm, thank you baby.” Colby sighed. They kissed for a few more minutes and he then had to leave to see one of the WWE trainers. He had to get back to his room and clean up before he got caught. Promising he'd text her in a little while, Colby kissed Ashley several more times then discretely left her room. If she never had another kiss or sweet word from him, this had been a dream come true....Ashley blushed furiously as she remembered the evening and the naughty pleasures she had shared with Colby. She would NEVER forget, ANY of this!

Ashley was still sitting on the couch maybe half an hour later, knowing she should get up and shower, get cleaned up and ready for bed. When she heard the 'ping' indicating a text message had come in. Expecting it to be her best friend, she was floored and delighted to see Colby's number. Returning the text, she wound up not showering for over an hour more as the messages flew between them. Eventually showering, she had to stop the messaging and charge her phone because it died. Colby told her to have sweet and sexy dreams, he would do the same. He told her to sleep well, she would need the energy for tomorrow. He had a very busy day planned.....


	2. 2

Ashley woke from sexy dreams of Colby and a relationship they had in those dreams and grumbled. Damned alarm! Best dreams she had in months and the freaking alarm...woke...her...up! Opening her eyes she realized she wasn't home in her room. Oh my god! She was in a hotel...and the first thing she saw was the rose Colby had given her last night. She slid from the bed to go pick it up, smelling the wicked sweet fragrance. Oh God how she wished she could stay with sweet Colby!

'Please God, if ever you grant me any wish..please let me stay with him!' She whispered aloud. Her dreams and prayers had never never produced much until this weekend...maybe there was a chance...maybe this dream could come true. She sighed and reached for the bunch of flowers. This was so sweet. Remembering the naughty time they had together she felt herself blush furiously, OH MY GOD! She couldn't believe they had done that! A giggle escaped her as she sank onto the bed for a moment, holding the bouquet.

Jumping up after a couple minutes, calling room service for coffee and quickly getting ready for her 'busy day,' that Colby had hinted about. Ashley was ready a good half an hour before her 'Boss' for the day arrived. When Colby knocked on the door, it was quiet, secretive almost. He slipped in to say a quiet good-morning and sneak a couple of little kisses in. Bringing another sweet rose, he warned her that in about 15 minutes a photographer for the WWE would begin to follow them to document their day. He handed her a covered clipboard. They day seemed so easy and almost..quiet and, boring.

Nuzzling her neck, Colby said her main job today was just going to be 'available', for anything he might 'need'. Her face flushed red quickly, as he chuckled.

“Don't worry honey, this will be a blast, we're going to have some serious fun today!” Making sure she had her bag and what she needed. They headed down to the lobby, indulging in a few more quick kisses when no one could see them. He did warn her he would be in character as soon as he hit the lobby, but although he acted his part with others around him, it was as obvious as a sun's glare of a window that she was being treated differently than others.

Walking from the elevator in 'Seth Rollins' mode, the tall man strode from the elevator, handing her his computer case to carry. Focusing on Colby, Ashley discovered the photographer she feared, the one watching every move she made, was hardly noticeable. They went to breakfast where he had her going over the list of things she was to see were in his locker room when they arrived. He had her looking over a small stack of papers with him on how they would work the meet and greet, and explained how she would be a 'go-between' between he and the other fans. (Today she was not just a fan, but 'working' as he employee, an 'employee' of the WWE, His...)

At the arena they headed to after breakfast, she ran down the list of items 'Seth' needed available, then followed him carrying his hydration bottles and a towel for his workout. Oh My God! Sneaking a couple pics of Colby looking so damned hot as he worked out, glancing at her constantly, sneaking a few winks in, he pretended to get really pissed when one of the other wrestlers sidled up to her and got flirty. Screaming and throwing something at the other man Colby dragged her into a corridor 'to explain a few things to her'. What he really did was sneak a few wicked kisses in between loud demands (loud enough to be heard by others in the gym) that she ignore all others except him.

Sitting demurely her eyes glued on Colby as he finished his workout, Ashley silently followed him back to his locker room. More kisses behind the locked door followed then she dashed off at his request to get him some coffee. Colby was showering when she returned, she dared not glance towards the shower stalls although the temptation was killing her. When he came to get dressed he had only the towel around his waist. Finishing a hydrating drink he tossed the bottle into the trash and reached for the coffee.

Thanking her sweetly, he kissed her a couple of times then said he had one naughty shot he was going to have taken a tantalize the fans. A minute later he grumpily called out for a person knocking to enter and the photographer got a picture of his sitting on the bench wearing only the towel, Ashley rubbing his hair dry with another towel while he drank his coffee. After that he sent the photographer off and pulled Ashley into his lap. Kissing her deeply for a few moments before he had to get up and get dressed.

Teasing her gently about her shyness and the fact she hadn't looked in on him while he showered, (He knew because he was watching her!) Colby dressed and got himself ready for lunch then the meet and greet. For over an hour Ashley picked up signed photos and handed them to the fans, handed Colby his water, took notes for him and reveled in being so close to him. After that they took a break and she walked around the building with him, silent and obedient to the grumpy champion.

Back in his locker room Ashley got cuddled and kissed, trying hard to behave herself, she kept reminding Colby he needed to save his energy for his match. With the world's cutest pout he swore he'd be fine, he just needed some 'cuddle time' now! Laughing Ashley blushed and said after his match they could 'play'. Yanking her into his lap he growled against her neck, got a serious feel in on her chest and muttered in resignation.

“Fine then! Since you seem so determined to do what is best for business... AFTER my match I want some playtime with you then!” Giggling and blushing, Ashley had to give in, Colby threatened to stay in the locker room with her in his lap all night if he had to, to get her to say yes. Finally releasing her, Colby got himself ready for his match, grabbing kisses and a grab at Ashley's ass or chest if he could.

Sitting ringside for the brutal match, Ashley was there to hold Colby's championship belt during the match and was the one to hand it back to him when he was declared the winner of said match. Back in his locker room, he showered again, chatting amiably with her as he washed away the sweat from his match. Coming back out from the shower area with only a pair of shorts on, Colby tossed aside the towel he was drying his hair with and motioned Ashley to come to him as he sat down on a couch.

“Come on Ash, you promised me some playtime.”

Pulling Ashley into his lap, Colby settled her so she straddled his lean and powerful thighs, she tried resisting but he calmed her, kissing and nuzzling her gently until she was allowing his hands to wander while she sat so wickedly on top of him, her long skirt hitching up a little. As his hands ran over her ass she was feeling twinges of desire, a dampness pooling in her undies from this constant kissing and touching. More comfortable at his coaxing, Ashley ran her hands over his chiseled chest.

Colby's eyes were getting glassy, his breathing was picking up and his mouth was wandering more around her neck and starting to attempt to make marks on her, shivering as his hands slid over her thighs on the outside of her shirt, then began to slide it up bit by bit, Ashley felt the firm rise right below her dampening core. Without thinking she shifted her hips and rubbed against him. Groaning softly Colby nodded, licking his lips, his eyes half open.

“That's it baby, that's what we need...” His mouth latched onto her neck with a suction kiss. Oh God! So sweet! Tingles went from her neck straight to her throbbing core as her nipples stiffened. Moaning Colby's name, Ashley felt a hot hand under her blouse. Teasing her nipples, pinching them and rolling them gently, Colby grinned as she wickedly rubbed harder at him.

“You gonna let me have you baby? Let me fill you up and love you a night long?”

“God Almighty Colby!” Ashley wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and ground her pussy down onto him. Now he was moaning, his dark eyes rolling and a look of sheer lust on his face.

“Fuck yeah baby! That's it..” One strong hand slid down between her legs and boldly slid up the inside of her thighs. As his fingers connected with the wet fabric covering her, Colby groaned, his eyes rolling. “So damned wet for me baby!” He groaned again. Oh fuck! Ashley jumped as the long fingers skirted the fabric and slid underneath, brushing her wet folds and searching for a second until they connected with her aching clit.

“Colby!” Her gasp of shock, and tremble of desire was met with soft crooning to sooth and encourage.

“It's okay baby, just relax, let this happen.” Nuzzling her neck he told her to keep rubbing against him. Whimpering as his fingers circled and flicked at her most sensitive spot, Ashley heard Colby's praises. “So wet and so damned responsive, yeah baby girl that's what I want. That's it, you work yourself against me, make us both feel good.” grinding into him brought a smile and a vigorous nod as his fingers stirred her growing heat to levels of raging in moments.

“You run so damned hot Ash, I like that, I need that, come on baby I want to see and feel you cumming, lets do this!” Oh damn him! Rolling her own eyes, thinking this may be the one time she could get to do this, she rolled her hips and did as he coaxed. His shorts were damn near bursting with his stiffness, grinding on it was exactly what Colby wanted from her. His hands went everywhere on her, his mouth was marking her up as he groaned against her neck.

Working herself hard and fast against the stiffness below her, Ashley was feeling her climax getting so close. Colby's mouth got dirtier and dirtier as he worked on his own pleasure, matching it to hers. Thrusting against her as she rubbed hard, the waves were rising quickly and about to explode. Burying her face in his neck as his thumb worked her clit, Ashley felt Colby let his head fall back, he was moaning and biting his lip as they worked at it....in a flash the explosions hit for both of them.

Working their bodies together as the waves of pleasure came crashing into them, Ashley and Colby held tightly to one another as a low moan of 'cumming' escaped the ninja. Shuddering hard together as they peaked, holding each other tight, they slowly began to relax, the wild throbbing of intense pleasure ebbing down, making the couple feel lethargic, lazy, and well satisfied. Colby sighed heavily and kissed Ashley's mouth gently several times. Snuggling Ashley in his arms as they calmed Colby whispered to her softly after several minutes.

“I can't stand the thought of you leaving and going home tonight. Tell me you'll stay with me.” Her blush rising again Ashley looked up into chocolate brown eyes.

“I wish I could, but a company jet is supposed to take me back home.” Colby shook his head his eyes lighting up hopefully

“It doesn't have to. I can offer you the chance to stay on as my assistant. If you need to go home to get a few things I can get you there and back. We can discuss the rest of our work week tomorrow if you choose to stay.” A hot hand slid down her thigh, a gentle nuzzle to her neck made it impossible to think.

“I...I don't need to go get anything at home, I can get a few things at any store, but I need to call home, tell my sister I won't be coming in to work at her shop...” Oh my god this was so damned mind blowing! 'Someone pinch me!' Ashley thought as she nodded her agreement to his request.

“Good,” Colby breathed what sounded like a sigh of relief. “I'll have all your things moved to my suite, we can figure out what you need and get it for you tomorrow. Let's pack up and head back to the Hotel for some peace and quiet, together...” A soft kiss brushed Ashley's lips, Colby sucked briefly on her bottom lip.

“Alone....” Colby whispered. Ashley's blush rose quickly as she shyly nodded. The sweetest smile lit Colby's face as he moaned softly, holding her tight, tucking her head under his chin as he hugged her tight for a couple of minutes.

“This will be so awesome baby, You'll never regret it.” Ashley never thought twice about the decision, this had to be, she and Colby...there was a connection between them, and they both needed it. Bending to get lost in the long, sweet kiss Colby lowered onto her mouth. Ashley felt a wild tingle rip through her, she'd made a wish, it was coming true....


	3. 3

After a quick and quiet little dinner at a great french restaurant, Colby took Ashley back to his suite. She had yet to tell her family what was going on yet. He had said tomorrow might be best to do that, it was late now, she had agreed. Whenever they had a moment or two he grabbed a kiss, or a grab at her ass or chest, snuggling Ashley sweetly each time. Ashley was in 7th heaven, this was more than she thought possible! She had been so close and so wicked with her idol Colby! And my god he was so wonderful! As they rode in the elevator his eyes kept locking with hers, it was so easy to get lost into those chocolate depths.

Taking up her hand, weaving their fingers together, Colby walked Ashley to his suite. He'd already told her during dinner that he didn't have to get going in the morning until 11:30. He had already set up a wake up call with the desk for 10:30, so they didn't need to worry about oversleeping, if they slept...he hinted wickedly. Behind the door of the five room suite, Ashley was amazed at the size and elegance of the whole thing. A bottle of champagne waited on ice for Colby to crack it open by a beautiful crackling fireplace.

The lights were low and many flame-less candles flickered all throughout the opulent rooms. In the master bedroom, Ashley's luggage waited in the walk-in closet beside Colby's. He encouraged her to maybe find something 'more comfortable' to relax in. He took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes, reaching for the bottle of bubbly to open it as she headed on in to look. Her flowers were in the bedroom by the bed, adding their sweet scent to the room. Opening her suitcase, pondering on what she could change into, Ashley spied a simple but beautiful light blue silky soft nightie with a robe she'd been given for her birthday.

Slipping on the sexy little number she shyly edged towards the door to the living room, peeking out to see Colby sipping champagne from one of the crystal flutes that came with the champagne, Ashley must have made some noise because Colby looked over his shoulder and his jaw dropped. Looking her over, Colby licked his lips, grinned and setting the glass aside stood.

“Damn baby! You look magnificent!”Ashley felt her cheeks warm as he reached for her hand and led her around to front of the couch to sit. Handing her a filled glass of champagne he sat beside her. Whispering a shy thanks, she murmured she wasn't legal to drink yet.

“You're close enough! No worries, I won't tell, just enjoy. It's our business and no one else's!” He leaned to peck at her lips. Next to the ice bucket was an elegant plate with beautifully decorated, chocolate dipped strawberries. Colby picked up one and brought it to Ashley's lips and encouraged her to take a bite. The richness of the chocolate and the decadence of the sweet berry was almost too much, she had to sip some champagne to flush out the rush of extreme sweetness in her mouth.

Selecting another kind of berry, she offered it to Colby who grinned happily. He ate the strawberry she offered acting quite shameless! Moaning softly in delight, licking her fingers, sucking off every bit of chocolate, his eyes full of lust Colby was telegraphing his desires. He had removed his jacket and vest when the came in, his silk button down shirt was partway open showing curly tendrils of hair peeking out. Eyeing Ashley, especially the deep plunging neckline of her gown, Colby pulled her into his lap, and settled her right on top of his growing hard-on.

The champagne, the strawberries, dressed in a sexy nightgown for a man she adored, and feeling him horny again was all making her feel incredible twinges of need. Wicked lips caressed hers and strong hands began to wander her body. Mmmm, that was so good! Nuzzling her neck as he began to undo the tie of her robe, Colby whispered in her ear, asking if he could have her, burying her face in his chest, blushing, Ashley shyly nodded. Lifting her easily, Colby carried her a few feet away to the lush rug in front of the fireplace.

Laying Ashley down carefully, combing her long hair out with his fingers, Colby looked her over and slowly opened her robe. Gentle kisses rained down all over her neck and shoulders, working slowly downwards along the neckline, teasing the mounds of her breasts. Teasing her nipples through the silky fabric, making them stiff and wanting more of his touch, Colby deliberately worked her up, exciting her to incredible levels before getting super naughty. Helping her from her robe, Colby then began to slowly work on getting Ashley's silky gown off.

“So damned beautiful baby, I need to see all of you.” He murmured softly, grinning when she pouted and said it wasn't fair he had so much more on. With a laugh, Colby evened things out and removed his button down shirt and his t-shirt, then his pants and socks, leaving him only in his tight Under-Armour. Looking a little cocky he said normally he didn't wear anything under his pants, but he didn't want to be too bold when he undressed for her this time. More blushing occurred then.

Colby's body was a work of art, Ashley was loving the view, then at his encouragement, enjoyed both the view and the feel. He had wicked dark curls covering his rock hard abs, (Which matched his rock hard cock!) and his thighs were incredible! There wasn't an ouch of fat on his entire body, or so it seemed. As he started kissing his way down Ashley's body again, he peeled the nightgown too. Suckling at the needy tips of her breasts, lapping, sucking and running his teeth over them, Colby chuckled as she squirmed, the heat in her core rising and the dampness pooling between her thighs.

The need for something she had never felt was getting overwhelming, she'd had sex before, but it was just..boring, mundane. The conviction that it would be so much more with Colby was set like concrete in Ashley's mind. Unlike her ex-boyfriend, Colby excited her like crazy. The simplest things he did were rousing her, getting her eager and wet. Hoping and dreaming he would have her and bury that hot cock of his deep inside of her. Oh God she wanted that so bad!

Once her gown was off, Colby separated her thighs, looking down at her undies and no doubt seeing a very large wet spot on them. It was obvious that his wide grin was over her excitement and the evidence she would quickly be ready for him.

“Touch me.” Colby murmured and leg her hand to the mound of eager and swollen flesh that was still covered. Obediently rubbing and stroking him through the fabric, she saw his nodding and quickly heard his moans. Good! She was making him feel good, she wanted that. She wanted to see and feel him cum and know she was the one that made that happen. Colby was quickly developing his own wet spot as she rubbed at him.

The swollen flesh quickly swelled to full size and was demanding a release from confinement, she helped him pull off his last bit of clothing. Oh my! He was gorgeous there too! Reaching to grasp his dripping cock and stroking it, Ashley grinned at the loud moan from Colby. Nodding and moving into her motions, he slid a hand down between her thighs and went straight to fingering her through the fabric of her panties then after a moment the long fingers slid inside the fabric and were soaked in her flowing juices.

“Damn baby!” Colby groaned. “I don't know if I've ever seen any woman whose pussy gets as wet as yours! Mmmm! Wet and so fucking hot! Are you tight?” Long digits slid into her, delving deeply, rubbing her g-spot, making wicked tingles rip through her as her clit and nipples felt the heat the most. As his fingers began to thrust into her, retreating then thrusting back in, his thumb began to circle her clit and rub at her, with the perfect speed and pressure.

Oh god that was fucking perfect! Moaning as she felt the heat rising rapidly, and her pussy get way past dripping wet she began to crave his cock. A couple more movements of his fingers and the thought of the stiffness in her hands being inside of her and Ashley stiffened up and moaned his name as a strong climax tore through her leaving ripples of pleasure crashing over her, making her shudder hard in release. Colby was amazed and pleased at her wetness and after removing his hand from between her legs, licked his fingers dry, then declared her the sweetest he'd ever tasted, and ready to take his cock. Quickly sliding her undies off and tossing them aside he moaned as he looked her over.

In the heat of the moment and now almost wild with need, Colby lifted Ashley's hips and positioned himself at her soaking entrance and with a hard thrust, sank in deep. The reaction was immediate and intense as a second climax hit Ashley hard. Crying out as the jolt hit her, she was just barely aware that the man above her was moaning very loudly and rolling his eyes as her body clamped down hard on him, and making milking motions on his cock that were driving him wild.

Colby's powerful body wanted desperately to began to fuck hard and fast, but he held back the best he could until he could be sure he wouldn't act like a complete sex maniac and could start slower. Remembering only after he was balls deep that he hadn't put on a condom, Colby admitted later he didn't give a damn. He was horny, she was ready and they fit together perfectly. She'd gotten off, now it was his turn to cum. The lean body began to move, the muscles flexing like a moving work of art. Driving deep and retreating only to drive deep again, Colby was a beast when roused!

Anything Ashley had seen before when he was turned on was nothing compared to now. He'd tasted her (literally) and now he couldn't get enough. Groaning her name and rolling his eyes as he moved, Colby wrapped his arms around Ashley and began to pound into her, his cock stretching her pussy and giving it one hell of a work out. Colby moaned and talked to her for the the entirety of this first time together, he loved her wetness, her tightness, the way her body grabbed him... He loved her taste, her smell, her everything. He was calling her his now, his. As he grew closer to his climax Colby was holding her so tight and making so much noise, Ashley was sure they could be heard three floors down! Colby kept repeating she was his now, over and over!

“Say it Ash! Say you're mine!” Moaning herself, she obeyed. He nodded, smiling, pleased. “This sweet hot pussy I'm buried in is mine now! No other cocks will ever get to play inside it. Only mine, Yes?” Ashley moaned as Colby pounded her wildly. Oh god he was so damned good! His almost maniacal behavior was lost in the pleasure of the act. He was acting wildly possessive and right now that felt incredible! Colby was declaring her as his and his alone. With a scream of her name and a few moments of even wilder pounding, Colby stiffened and unloaded into her, his abundant cum overflowing and trickling down her inner thigh.

With a final deep groan Colby collapsed panting wildly on top of Ashley for a few minutes before slowly rolling to the side. Slowly pulling her into his arms as he calmed. Colby kissed her forehead and sighed deeply, sounding so satisfied. Looking down at her, the sated man smiled and traced his fingers over her face gently. Soft words thanking her for the loving they shared were perfect, he was so sweet and cuddly, Ashley knew she'd fallen in love with him. It wasn't just lust.

Maybe half an hour later Colby roused himself and gently scooping Ashley up, carried her to the luxurious huge bed that waited for them to sleep in...at least for a couple of hours...then...anything could happen.


	4. 4

Ashley had always had a fantasy about Colby being an insatiable lover, finding out that he actually was insatiable was a startling revelation. After a couple hours sleep she woke to a hot hand wandering over her body and an even hotter throbbing stiffness against her ass begging her to wake up. Colby was completely shameless when he was horny. As he nuzzled her neck, his wandering hand slid between her legs.

“Mmmm, good morning baby, let's have some fun shall we?” It was a little frustrating to not be awake as quickly as she needed to be, and some parts needed more help than last night to get roused again. Colby was teasing her clit and running his fingers down her folds but she wasn't awake enough to feel anything yet. Sliding a hand under her shoulders to raise her head up a bit he brought her face closer to his already dripping cock. Swallowing hard, knowing what he wanted, Ashley shyly parted her lips as he got closer.

“That's it baby, you know what I want.” Pushing his stiffness past her lips, Colby praised her nervous allowance of him jamming his cock in her mouth before she was completely awake. A bitter tang hit her tongue and she did her best not to make a face. She wanted her lover to be happy so she began to do things she had only read about, changing her motions as he instructed, and was much happier when he sounded very pleased. Sucking on the tip of his dripping heat while he worked her lower body and finally stirred her into arousal and abundantly wet, Colby pulled out of her mouth and kissed his way down Ashley's body.

Remembering to use a condom this time, Colby was very eager and slid in quickly. Groaning and rolling his eyes as he moved on top of her, begging her to wrap her thighs around him as he began to thrust. Colby created enough sweet friction to make her feel really good but she wasn't able to climax. The whole floor had to have heard him when he damn near screamed as he finished up. It would have been nice if he'd screamed her name, but at least she was feeling good now, and he was happy as well.

Cuddling her for about an hour between yawns and quick spans of dozing, Colby startled Ashley when she felt him swelling against her thigh. Again? So soon? Dang! This time that wicked hand stirred her quickly and almost to climax. The sweet heat was rising in her as they kissed sloppily, their tongues tangling and bodies rubbing together. Moaning his name as she was soaking his fingers with a flood of pre-orgasmic wetness, Ashley loved Colby's naughty smile.

Stretching himself out on his back, propped up by a ton of pillows, Colby motioned her closer asking her to straddle his strong thighs before she rolled on the condom he handed her. Next, she was to rise up as instructed, and sink back down on him, allowing Colby to slide in deeply. Learning to ride the man of her dreams was a bit of a challenge, the whole riding thing wasn't something she had much practice on, then there was the throbbing stiffness that was thrusting up into her with rapid and strong motions, battering her insides.

If it hadn't been for those wicked fingers skillfully teasing at her clit and bringing an intense climax right after he slid in, she might have tried to talk Colby into another position. The intense waves that rippled through her, making her moan, arching and shivering in delight and clamping down hard on Colby's cock had him moaning as well.

“Fuck yeah baby! Damn that's good! God I love how tight your pussy is, and when you squeeze like that....DAMN!” Gripping her hips while he worked on rubbing them both in a delicious way for a couple minutes, Colby muttered a few more dirty things then told her to ride him faster and harder. His fingers reached for her clit and began to tease and stroke, stirring up her heat again. Oh god that mouth and those fingers should be outlawed! Ashley thought as Colby worked on.

Bracing herself against his chest, Ashley rose and fell, rotated her hips and squeezed tight on Colby as he coaxed her through the long act. She would quickly discover, it could take a long time before her new lover climaxed if she was on top. When he was on top, much quicker! Her legs were starting to get sore when rougher finger strokes made her shudder and she moaned his name, feeling the incredible hot waves of delight beginning. Below Ashley, Colby gripped her hips and rammed himself upward a few times before beginning to moan loudly and shudder as his own orgasm began.

“Aww Fuck! Ashleeeeey! Cummmmmmming!” Amazing her as he arched up at his final thrust and held them both up for a few moments before collapsing, Colby's magnificent chest was soaked with sweat and heaving. Laughing as he reached up to pull her against his chest, he hugged her tight and kissed her sweetly.

“That was so damned good baby, thank you! Muah!” He kissed her again, loudly this time and sighed happily. As she rolled to the side, Ashley well felt that she had been pounded hard and hoped he was sated, at least for now, until she grew more accustomed to very frequent and heavy duty sex. Those hopes were dashed maybe an hour and a half later when Colby's hands suddenly groping and massaging her breasts hard woke her from a weary nap. Seriously?? WTF?

“Mmmm my sweet baby, I need some more of your sweet pussy!” He was kidding right? Aw shit! NO! Against her ass he was hard as a rock. Was he taking fucking Viagra or what??? She was exhausted and her lower parts cringed at the thought of him pounding at her again. Her jaw and the back of her throat was still a little tender from when he had her sucking on him. Then he completely freaked her out and she decided her pussy was doing just fine.

“Hey baby? You ever take it up the ass? I heard it feels better than a virgin, so damned tight!” Feeling the groping hands on her breasts and that dribbling cock poking her ass, her eyes shot open and she swallowed hard. Frantically thinking, she reached behind to stroke him as she tried to give him a great reason to leave her ass alone. Right as he was trying to reach for another condom she asked if he liked 'doggy-style.' There was a laugh and a very eager laugh.

“Oh Hell yeah! Come on baby, hands and knees! Let me bang you from behind!” Wincing as she rolled over and rose up, her pussy flinched at his touch but her ass was grateful. Stimulating her just perfectly, Colby had Ashley wet and ready as he slid into her for the forth time. The clock said 6:20! Damn, the day was just starting and already it was so freaking long! As he began to thrust, his hand slid around to tease at her clit. It was getting tender from all the attention and Ashley decided she better toughen up her jaws because her pussy was gong to wear out permanently, and probably withing a week at this pace! Her mouth and hands would have to learn to satisfy him!

Nipping at her shoulder as he lay over her, humping hard and making all the noise in the world. Colby was moaning Ashley's name over and over. He told her how good she felt around him, how good it was to be inside of her and how to move with him to make it better. Thankfully the lust crazed man was slowing down in the fourth round and not pounding so hard. Squeezing her breasts and rubbing her clit until he managed to coax one last climax from Ashley, Colby mercifully finished seconds later. With a scream of her name, and a wild shudder, the man with the two toned hair finally was sated.

Holding a sore and very tired Ashley while he kept kissing her and she kept closing her eyes, not as an invitation for a kiss but an attempt to get some rest, Colby seemed much calmer than he had been since they met. Not sure when she fell asleep, Ashley felt like she'd been hit by a truck when Colby coaxed her awake at 9:00. The urge to cringe as he immediately sweet talked her was soothed by the discovery he wasn't rock hard and wanting another round of sex.

Wearing his glasses and looking adorable, Colby surprised Ashley by telling her he had a nice hot bath waiting for her to slip into. Caressing his bearded cheek and absolutely delighted, she shyly leaned to kiss the lips eager to return the sentiment. It was not pleasant to get up, her whole hip area ached, it took her a few moments to get herself upright enough to slip into the hotel's complimentary robe Colby held for her. Looking contrite, he apologized for getting so crazy during sex, but he hadn't seemed to be able to get enough of her! He had no control!

Blushing heavily, Ashley accepted Colby's tender kisses and the mild painkillers he brought in with coffee and a bit of toast to make sure she didn't get an upset stomach. They had two hours before they had to be at the airport. Plenty of time for to take a nice soak in the tub and then go get a leisurely breakfast with Colby. 35 minutes later Ashley was dressed and had packed herself up. Colby ducked in to take a shower and Ashley made calls to her mom, sister and best friend, all went to voicemail. WTH? Glaring at the phone she sent out texts.

She was expected to work a shift tomorrow, her sister better answer! She called her sisters shop and the ding-bat buddy of hers who was way too loud and rude said she would leave a message that she called.

“You better be here tomorrow on time Ash! I've worked your shifts all weekend!” Then the rude bitch hung up.

“Stupid bitch! I just told you I wasn't coming back! Get your head out of your ass!” Ashley grumbled as she glared at her phone.

“Problems baby?” Colby came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel...such a tasty view! She shrugged.

“I tried calling my mom, sister, even a friend, all calls went to voicemail. I called the shop my sister owns, where I work and told the woman answering I needed my sister to call me, I wasn't coming back to work. She wasn't even paying attention. The last thing she said to me before she hung up on me was 'You better be here tomorrow on time Ash! I've worked your shifts all weekend!', She didn't even listen to me!” Colby waved the incident off.

“She doesn't matter to you anymore Ashley. You left messages, their loss and their problem if they don't listen!” Giving her a hug and a sexy kiss, he patted her on the ass and dropped his towel in preparation for getting dressed. Ashley watched in appreciation as Colby dressed and groomed himself carefully. 'So fucking fine, and ALL mine!' Ashley thought smiling. 15 minutes after that last call they were ready to go, collecting their luggage and waiting for a porter, Colby snuck a few more kisses in.

On the way to the elevator and on the way down to the lobby Colby told Ashley more or less what the day would be like. The porter pushing the cart with their cases was watching Colby with rapt attention and got a picture while still in the elevator and an autograph, totally wowing the younger man. Colby was very nice, stroked the kids ego quite a bit and tipped him well as he sent him out ahead of them to take the luggage to the waiting car. Allowing Colby to get a couple more kisses when the porter was focused on the opening door

Walking from the elevator, feeling a little self conscious that maybe she was walking funny from the poundings she had taken, (And positive she was!) Ashley happened to look up and see a shaggy haired ginger-blond man in leather jacket and jeans facing away from her. He was with a couple other guys Colby worked with and she knew him even from the back. It was his former Shield-mate 'Dean Ambrose', or Jon. The tall man was in an animated discussion and reacted to something one of the others said and a look that was aimed their way

Turning suddenly to look at Colby with a look that was hard to read, he glanced at Ashley, then back at Colby who had just noticed him. A strange noise from Colby made Ashley look up. Colby did not look happy. His hand came up to grasp the back of her neck and he muttered they were leaving, they would eat somewhere away from the hotel. Colby steered her away from the others with a not very pleasant look at Jon which she caught in a mirror. She also saw a confused look as he watched them leave.

Jon took a step away from the others and then began to follow them. As she stepped into the limousine and looked up at Colby behind her, she saw Jon watching from the doorway, Colby was busy with an incoming call from Paul /HHH and wrapping an arm around her shoulders reached to fondle her breast as he conversed with his boss. Glancing at Jon one last time she saw him still watching as the driver shut the trunk, started the vehicle and drove them away. Why in the world was he watching? Colby laughed loudly over something and said he and his 'new girl Friday' were going to get breakfast then head for the airport. Hanging up on the call Colby pulled Ashley close and kissed her forehead.

“We'll get breakfast, hit the airport, fly out and then when we get to our next stop we will get you set up with whatever you need. Marcy from travel will send you my itinerary and an address your friends or family can mail you stuff at. They can mail your clothes and stuff there too. It will get delivered where ever we are supposed to go next....” Colby went on for a couple minutes but the overwhelming circumstances she was suddenly a part of and little sleep the night before made Ashley fade out temporarily as she tried to take stock of what her life was becoming. She had messaged her sister and best friend since no one answered their phones when she called and tried to tell them what was going on, and that she wasn't coming home, for who knows how long...

Oh well, she had tried. Colby gave her a gentle shake and asked if she was okay. Blushing, admitting she was still a little sleepy, Ashley was delighted when he told her to rest and kissed her lips after gently pushing her head to rest against his shoulder. Yeah, this was going to be just great...life was gonna be so awesome with Colby....She yawned and closed her eyes, falling into a light sleep on the way to breakfast.


	5. 5

I own nothing in any way of the WWE or their characters, company or plot situations. I earn nothing but comments for my writing. NOTHING I write is a reflection on the real lives of the people mentioned in them...This is a work of sheer fantasy! Thank you. :) Please, keep reading.... :)

Waking up very groggy in the car when they arrived at the airport, Ashley barely remembered what she ate for breakfast later in the day. They rode in a company jet to the next town then she and Colby got her set up with any supplies she would need while on the road this week plus a few items he threw in the basket she didn't care to ask about. By the time she was watching him work out at the the health club in the arena, she finally was getting responses from her family.

General disbelief from family and friends was circulating because she had taken off not only for the weekend to be an 'assistant for a day' with the WWE champ, the fact that she had continued to stay on with him for an 'unknown amount of time' sent them all into a major tizzy. Their reactions were in a full range from amusing to annoying.

Unaware that Colby was watching her closely as she sat frowning and pounding out responses to questions on her phone, Ashley was most annoyed at her sister who acted as if she was owed major explanations and a 30 day notice. When Ashley started the job at her sister's shop it was at the begging of her mother. She had quit a nice job at a music store to help out when her sister launched her own business and all she got from it was nasty hours, a worse pay check and constant crap from her sister's best friend, the snotty bitch who gave her crap when she called and absolutely no thanks or appreciation from her sister. She was the work horse of the group while the others partied through, she was so done with that.

As soon as Colby was done she was up and bringing him a towel and a fresh water bottle, earning herself a beautiful smile. He went to wash up and when done suggested they get something to eat. He lightly questioned her being upset while using her phone, Shrugging she said her sister was being a pain. She began to seriously learn what was expected during Colby's day. Carry a water bottle and his brush to keep his hair slicked for interviews. Hold his phone and keys to his locker room/car/hotel room. Hold onto any mail or messages brought for him and above all keep track of the time and the list of promo's interviews and appearances he needed to make.

Given charge of an I-pad that Colby used to keep track of his life, Ashley typed in new appearances he was expected to make and potential interviews as well as mandatory ones for the company. As she used it she was aware of messages from a women that kept appearing, a woman he had been engaged to. She tried not to look but they kept popping up between his 'work' messages. The woman was still angry at him over his breaking up with her and would berate him from time to time, now apparently she had already heard about Ashley and was making not very nice comments and asking rude questions. Ashley put her down to be the typical angry 'ex.'

As they had a light dinner in the catering area, Ashley was immediately aware of when a certain tall ginger-blond walked in with the big Samoan. Colby was furiously pounding out a response to something on the I-pad and didn't see their entry. Blue eyes caught sight of Ashley and the man stopped walking. The tattooed man beside him followed his buddies line of sight and said something quietly. They spoke quietly to one another and Jon/Dean made a face and shook his head. They went ahead and got their meal and sat. Ashley was aware of constant looks from the Ohioan.

Colby finished with torturing his I-pad and set it aside, went to dig back into his dinner and caught sight of the man that was looking over at them. He stared back, glanced at Ashley who was smart enough to not be looking at the other men and then fired a hostile look towards the others. She was presuming the blond, but what in the hell were these daggers from Colby all about? He watched her for practically every second until they were done and left, Colby flashing a look over his shoulder as they walked out the door. His arm had possessively slipped around her waist and for once she wasn't too crazy about the way he did it.

In the locker room Colby was pissy for a few minutes, Ashley watched him stomp around as he inspected the room as he had asked her to set it up, then he looked over his ring gear. Reaching to pull Ashley into his arms for a nice hug, nuzzling her neck until she giggled, Colby groped at her ass and rubbed against her.

“Mmmm I can't wait to get you to the hotel tonight. I need more of this sweetness!” Damn this man was one horny son of a.....! Nipping Ashley's neck ,he kissed her temple and released her so he could get dressed for his first interview. 20 minutes later she was watching him practice then record the interview then watched him cut a promo. He was something else when in character! Thank God that wasn't who he really was!

As she watched, she felt someone come up behind her and was just about to look when Colby finished with his promo looked up and his face was clouding and he roared for someone to 'get the hell away from my assistant!' Turning in confusion and fear of whatever set off his anger, Ashley turned and saw Jon right behind her. Blue eyes looked her over, she just stood still. A hand gloved in the mandatory black leather wrapped around her upper arm and he was pulled away from the now smirking man. He'd come up so close behind her she had felt his warmth.

Why was Colby so angry over Jon's getting close to her, he wouldn't hurt her would he? From what she had heard, Jon was a really nice guy and hadn't thought him to be any sort of threat, although he was showing some interest, she wondered why. Colby pretty much dragged her back to his locker room, muttering and snarling the whole way. Immediately upon entering the room he locked the door and pulled Ashley tightly to his body, holding her against his chest for a few minutes. What the Hell?

Sliding a gloved hand under Ashley's chin, Colby raised her face and planted an evil kiss onto her mouth. Hot, wicked sweet, sexy and powerful, it stole all her thoughts and as he pinned her to the wall, all she could think of was him. Wrapping her arms around his neck brought out a pleased moan from the tense man who began to slowly unwind. Kissing for several long delicious moments, Colby was calm and cuddly for most of the evening after that.

Colby was such a sweetheart once he calmed down, he even made her a special tea for 'clarity and energy'. It had nice taste and she enjoyed it as she watched his match from a monitor in his locker room. He won of course and she greeted him with a bottle of water and a fresh towel, he greeted her with kisses. Glancing at her mug he nuzzled her neck and coaxed her to drink it all.

“I get stressed sometimes and have really high energy because of it. A good friend says it helps people put up with me and my energy level.” He laughed. “It's all natural and tastes good too.” Ashley nodded agreeing that it was good and finished the cup, showing him the empty vessel. It really pleased him for some reason. Maybe 20 minutes later after Colby had showered and she had packed him up, he led them from the building to the waiting car. Again Ashley saw the former Shield-mate of Colby, this time he was looking away as they exited, then someone said something and pointed towards them, then he turned to look at her again. Their eyes met briefly then she looked down. Afraid to stir up Colby and ruin his good mood, she waited quietly for him to join her after he greeted the fans that yelled for him and spent some time taking pictures with them and signing autographs.

Joining her in the car he turned out the interior lights, throwing them into darkness so they could not be seen from the outside. Wrapping one arm around Ashley, Colby pulled her into his lap and landed a wicked kiss on her lips, plunging his tongue in to ravish her mouth. A wandering hand slid up her thigh and made tingles ripple through her, centering between her legs. Surprised to feel eager for his attentions, she could only moan as he groped at her breast then slid his hand down to cup her needy parts. Ashley's moaning louder brought a huge grin to Colby's face.

“Oh yeah, I like the sound of that, keep it up baby!” The phone from the driver rang and Colby answered it. He seemed unbothered by the message that there was gridlock all around the arena and it could take a while to get to the Hotel and told the driver to not worry. Grinning in a naughty way Colby put his hand back down to rub at Ashley. Moaning and unable to not move with him, Ashley had a little bit of trouble focusing on Colby at first when she saw faces looking in the windows. As he undid her top and pulled away her bra he said they couldn't see in with the lights off.

A hot sucking mouth at her breast and a hand rubbing her to a soaking wet and wildly throbbing core, Ashley moaned and squirmed on Colby's lap feeling him quickly swell below her ass. Undoing Ashley's jeans and having her rise up to kneel on the seat, Colby slid his hand down to boldly rub her most tender areas after shoving her jeans to her knees. Reaching to undo his fly he extracted his dripping cock and grasped the back of her neck.

“Come on baby, be a good girl and use that sweet mouth to make me feel good.” As she was pushed down to make her mouth and his cock connect, Colby's fingers slid into her panties and connected with her clit. Oh God yes! Licking around the dribbling head of Colby's stiffness Ashley moaned. Hot fingers were stroking her wet folds and teasing her clit. Finally drawing it in and experimenting with his swollen heat, she moaned as he hit her just right and discovered how crazy her moaning could get him. A string of profanities ripped from Colby's lips and he must have groan 'fuck,' eight or nine times before telling her to stop.

“Need to cum in your pussy!” He felt around in his bag and came out with a condom he found and rapidly rolling it on motioned Ashley to drop to the floor. As soon as she was on her knees he was pulling her undies down, moaning as said he could see how wet she was. Quickly rising over her, the feel of Colby beginning to push in had Ashley quivering and moaning. One hard thrust and he had to cover her mouth quickly. A wild jolt ripped through her, centering at her core as his entrance triggered an immediate climax. Holy...! Oh God yes!

Moaning loudly against the hand that covered her mouth, Ashley felt her eyes rolling back as the delicious pulsations rippled through her body, making every erogenous zone lite up and explode with intensity. Colby laughed a little praising how responsive she was.

“Damn baby! That feels so good! You cum so quick and so hard for me! Your sweet pussy squeezing me so tight! Fuck I love that, that te.. that rest you had got you rested and ready for another round. Oh yeah!” Releasing her mouth and alternating with groping at her breasts and fingering her as he thrust, Colby stirred Ashley up into a raging heat as he was banging away like a maniac. The sound of his balls slapping against her as he thrust was so damned naughty, his noises were louder than hers as they rocked into each other. The car moved slowly, but just enough to cover their bouncing around in the back.

The friction from the wild pistoning motion of his cock ramming back and forth was stirring her towards another orgasm and from the groans above her, Colby felt it coming. He fingered her roughly, nipped her shoulder and squeezed at her nipples then groaned loudly as her explosion hit, making her moan and shudder in the waves of pleasure that slammed through her.

“Damn baby! I guess I know how to make you feel good huh?” Colby laughed. His taking complete credit for the pleasure was annoying, but still feeling delicious waves of delight ebbing through her, just let it go. She did nod, expecting he wanted that and felt him begin to work on his own climax. Gripping her hips and thrusting harder, working on rubbing against her to get himself off, Colby seemed to stifle himself as the wild shudders ripped through him. She heard him moaning 'cumming' over and over along with assorted , 'Oh fuck yeahs, and the like until a long whining wail escaped him with hard, delicious thrusts and one final shudder, Colby was finished.

Collapsing against Ashley's back for a couple of moments, his powerful chest heaving, Colby let out a happy sounding moan and a small laugh. He backed away and reached for a little bag he had gotten her this morning. She now understood why the interesting assortment of items were bought and put into it. Wipes, little trash bags, a couple of other sundries, hair brush and small hair spray.

After both of them cleaned up he slipped a small tube of lube and some condoms into it, and suggested she slip her wet panties into a little bag to take in to put in her laundry, and keep a couple extra pairs in the bag, just 'in case'. He playfully called it their 'fuck 'n' go' bag. Ashley was not amused but laughed along with her boss to keep him smiling. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders after they were tidied up and the car was moving again, Colby hugged her, nuzzled Ashley's neck and thanked her for making him feel so good.

Minutes later the car was finally moving at a decent clip and heading on. Colby checked his phone and discovered he had missed a call from Paul and immediately called the boss back. Colby's hand massaged her shoulders in a wonderful way while he talked. Between two sweet orgasms and the massaging motion she was relaxing into him and starting to doze off. Colby said her name and she turned thinking he was calling her but no, he was just mentioning her name to Paul.

“Oh Damn Paul you have no idea!” He winked and leaned to kiss her cheek. “I swear I couldn't have found a sweeter or more helpful and efficient assistant if I had tried! Yeah! And from a contest of all things! I know, damned lucky! Okay man, We finally made it to the hotel, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Yeah, Okay. Bye!” The car stopped and Colby put his phone away.

As they unloaded themselves and their bags, two men walked past them, one wearing a leather jacket. Ashley glanced up without lifting her head. A slight turn of a ginger-blond head and a sad look in blue eyes made her wonder about what seemed to be going on with the 'lunatic fringe', why was he always watching her? Why was Colby so aggressive when Jon looked her way? They used to be best friends, brothers, buddies. Jon and Joe walked into the hotel ahead of them and didn't look back again.

Colby made sure Ashley had the computer bad and the 'FNG' bag as well as her bag and handing her his championship belt to carry as well, he grabbed their luggage cases and headed in, her trailing behind. As they stood in line, waiting to check in, Colby flashed a wicked look at her and whispered maybe a nice hot shower together would be nice. 'Oh boy' she thought, here we go again...


	6. 6

When Colby suggested a 'nice hot shower together', Ashley cringed. Sex was the last thing on her mind. Her body was a little tender so she began to think of options, fast! By the time they were in the lobby, the two men that she had seen enter right before them were walking into the elevator. The ginger blond was looking at her sadly and gave a small shake of his head, the doors shut. Colby said her name sharply and made her jump.

“Why are you watching that scum?” Scum? What the Hell? She looked up at the irritated man.

“Scum? Huh? I was just looking around, the elevator caught my attention when the doors moved.” (Hiding two gorgeous men behind them! Ashley thought.) Colby bit at his lip. The clerk handed him the key card and he hustled Ashley towards the next open elevator. It was a little frightening to her when the doors closed he backed her up against the wall and forced a rough kiss onto her mouth.

“You're mine! Don't you forget that!” Colby breathed in her ear, sounding like he was getting turned on. The firmness rising against Ashley's belly made her shiver, and not in excitement.

“I'm not going anywhere. I was just looking around randomly.” Colby nipped at her neck and chuckled in an irritating way. He pulled away when the elevator stopped and led her out and to the room. What happened to the sweet lovey dovey man that was so cuddly and wanting to make her feel like a damned queen? Ashley thought about it, not particularly happy with Colby at the moment. So what if she looked at an opponent of his?

As soon as they were in the suite, Colby ordered a couple of things from room service and asked Ashley to do him a favor and set up his computer and desk set up like he had showed her he wanted it. While she tended to his request, she lost track of Colby and what he was up to for a few minutes. Room service arrived and he made a pot of tea, funny, she didn't think he was big on drinking tea but heck, she was just getting to know him still. The thoughts of the blue eyed ginger-blond and the sad looks kept nagging at her.

As she finished setting up Colby's computer and 'office', he came up behind her and wrapped a strong arm around her. His hard-on was eager and rubbing against her backside. His other hand held out a mug of the fragrant tea he had just made for her. In a mug he said earlier said was hers. Ashley thought that it was interesting that Colby traveled with a couple of mugs and a small teapot, oh well, everyone had their kicks. Surprised at his gesture, she thanked him, giggling as he nuzzled her neck. He apologized for getting cranky because of 'Jon'. Kissing her forehead he said she had no idea what that man was really like. Jon was major trouble when it came to women, 'use them and lose them,' he said was Jon's way. Funny, for all Colby said about Jon and women, she hadn't seen him around any, yet.

Drinking the tea made her feel better. Colby began to get cuddly during that first mug of tea, by the second (Which was encouraged because she had shivered in the chilly bedroom and it would 'warm' her.) He was almost humping her. As Ashley finished the last sips from the mug, wandering hands began to tease at her breasts. Tingles were starting to ripple through her. A warmth began between her thighs as Colby gently took the mug from her, his kissing her neck made a whimpering sound escape her.

Cupping her breasts from behind and teasing the nipples while he was grinding against her, Colby's breathing grew very heavy and he began to pull at Ashley's clothing. The top wound up half way across the room, her bra almost wound up on a light fixture. Groaning as he massaged at her breasts, Colby was rubbing against her so hard it was almost annoying, then one of his hand slipped down to rub at her sensitive lower areas.

“Dang you have a lot of energy Colby!” Ashley laughed a little. Colby sounded annoyed.

“I have a high sex drive, a lot of us guys do!” His hand got her jeans open and reached to stroke at her dampening folds and tease her clit. His motions were a bit too rough, she was still a little tender from earlier, but she was getting so wet and her body wanted to be satisfied again. Moaning Colby's name as he made her shiver, pleasure rising in her body and teasing at her, Ashley seemed to be unable to do anything but rub against the hand that teased her into stronger arousal.

Murmuring praise for her now responsive behavior to his actions and allowing him to do what he wanted, what was 'best for both of them', Colby got Ashley naked and pushed her back onto the bed. Quickly removing his own clothing, the horny man climbed up to kneel beside Ashley, stroking his weeping cock.

“Be a good girl and give me a kiss.” Colby moved so Ashley could kiss the damp head easily, and before she could do anything about it, he was pushing into her mouth. The salty tang of the leaking pre-cum dripping onto her tongue. “Suck it Ash, make me feel real good. Come on!” Her mouth filled to overflowing, Ashley fought not to choke. This was not something she was liking one bit. Then that hand slid between her legs and began to rub her so sweetly and she relaxed her mouth and began to work on making Colby happy.

As he teased her, stirring her arousal, Ashley had to be thankful that Colby didn't have the biggest cock she'd ever dealt with, he kept really damned clean, and the slightest touch to his throbbing heat pleased him. Bobbing her head as she mouthed him brought moans of pleasure and mumbled words of praise. Wicked fingers stirred her up to a quick climax that had her moaning around his throbbing heat. The vibrations from her moan brought Colby to a quick finish.

It took serious effort not to choke after stream after stream of cum flooded down Ashley's throat, but she made it through fine, until Colby began to grumble he hadn't wanted to cum in her mouth, he wanted to cum in her pussy! His further grumbling that it was a waste was disheartening to Ashley, a waste? What?! Was he thinking he wasted his nasty fluid on her because it didn't go where he wanted it to?

A potentially unpleasant conversation was averted when Colby's brother called. Ashley happily took that hot shower alone, a little upset and very annoyed with Colby. When she exited the bathroom he was laying on the bed and was watching television. He seemed to know he was in a bit of trouble and was extra sweet and cuddly. He kissed her sweetly, rubbed her shoulders and snuggled her against his chest while he whispered lovely things that calmed her. Exhausted by the long day she fell asleep quickly.

Waking to a sound she didn't recognize at first, she listened for a moment, then it clicked and she knew what it was. Ashley was sure she heard the vibration of one of their phones alerting them that a call was coming in. A call at 12:45 in the morning? Colby was awake, and muttering something, got up, heading for where his phone was charging. Picking it up he glanced at Ashley, who watched him from between her almost closed lashes.

“What?” He demanded in a terse whisper watching her. “None of your fucking business that's what!” He cursed and stomped back and forth, still nude. “She's my damned assistant and that's all you fucking need to know asshole! Now fuck off before the noise wakes her up!” Colby hung up with a few muttered expletives and stomped toward the bathroom. When he was only a few feet from the bathroom door the vibrations began again, he turned and quickly came back and cursing answered the phone again.

“What the fuck now?” Then a let out a shocked gasp. “Oh SHIT! No. Sorry, so, so, sorry! I just got a call that pissed me off and I thought he was calling back. Oh. Jon of course! No, no! I, I'm just real tired, the other call woke me up and Jon decided to start shit, you know how he is when he's drunk...” Colby was talking in a whisper while watching Ashley closely.

“No, it's just...my new assistant is in the same room. Oh, no, no, no. She's good about keeping out of my private stuff, yeah well they didn't get it when I gave specifics when the suite was ordered. NO! Two! Awww shit I can't do that to her. It's lumpy as all crap! Okay yeah! Tomorrow. 10:00, I promise!” Colby murmured something Ashley couldn't hear and hung up the phone. After poking at the phone he glanced at Ashley and headed for the bathroom.

As she listened to Colby speak, Ashley felt like she had been kicked in the gut, the wind had completely been knocked out of her. What in the hell was going on? Colby had just been lying! Who the hell was he talking with? Next time she got near that phone she was looking! He had said he had NO involvement with ANYBODY else! Obviously he had something going on. Wiping at tears that were forming, she grabbed a tissue from the bedside box and blew her nose and curled up, trying to calm down before Colby returned. Luckily he was doing something that involved water running for several minutes and she was almost asleep again when he returned.

Stretching out beside her after leaning over to look and probably see if she was still sleeping, Colby was asleep in minutes, snoring and mumbling in his sleep long before a very distraught Ashley could settle down enough to try again to go back to sleep. What in the hell was going on and how in the hell was she going to deal with it? The image of the Lunatic Fringe looking at her sadly came to mind. Did he know something she should? She wondered if he would talk with her and tell her something, if she could get close enough to ask. By the time the alarm went off 6 hours later, Ashley had less than two hours of sleep. It was going to be one hell of a long day today!


End file.
